create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thecoollittlepeashooter/Archive 1
Please come on chat! -Doctor Log (talk) 15:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey TCLP, like the new talk pages and the cool message that says downloaded intel, but ti didn't dispaly a name it displayed $1. Hey TCLP, just wanted to tell you, that I'm going to be inactive for the next couple of weeks as I have exams at my school. I will be back on briefly after those two weeks, but then I'm gone for a month on a family trip. Anyway, while i'm gone, can you edit the wiki with the new templates, staff page, home page etc... and also keep everyone on track for PVZ O, make everyone work on progromaing Player's House and making it playable. Thanks in advance, and I will be back for sure in August. King Pea (talk) 20:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) TCLP, I'll actually be on for most of June as today my exam schedule got changed due to a problem with Math and Geography being on the same day, so I can work on the wiki and PVZ O, however I'm still gone from July until the start August, just wanted to let you know. Also for changing the wiki, keep the green and balck clour scheme like the coding, fix the background to make it full, I edited the achievements, keep them the way they are, also no more Plants Vs. Zombies achievements, basically I expect this wiki to be more personalized when I get back. King Pea (talk) 21:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm also a better PvZ player. I can't wait for the new version of PvZOI :) Mr. Fire Pea (talk) 20:42, June 4, 2015 (UTC) When I meant PVZ themed achievements I meant normal ones, keep those for the PVZ sections, also for the music, make Space Race's ultimate battle a remix of Far Futures but more echoey and higher pitched and use Lost City and Frosbite Caves to mkae Tiki Islands. Sunflowers produce sun so you can prepare your defences! Toughness: Typical Recharge: Fast Sun Production: Normal Sunflower’s always having bright ideas. Sometimes so bright that other plants need shades to see them properly. Sunflower Helios, enlightening Suburbia since 2009. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 15:28, June 6, 2015 Hey TCLP, for my chat tag, can you mkae it say Lord of All Plants, and be green with a yellow glow, thanks in advance. Hey TCLP, gave your Space Race Ultimate Battle theme a listen and here is my opinion: It definetly sounds right with the high pitched Far Future theme, the only thing I thiink you should change is the speed, it is too fast, make it a little slower and also make it a bit echoey, other than that it is pretty good. Been listening more to space race, aside form maybe slwoing it donw abit and making a section a little louder, it;s really good. Hi Tclp!, if you want to make Party '99 UB music, i have a suggestion, try https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV-weGxXYXg and go to 1:45, then combine bits of the music with Far Future's, DA's and BWB's UB music, slow it down a bit and make it louder, just a suggestion, but if you have somethin' else in store, that's okay Bubblefan123 (talk) 19:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) TCLP, can you please remove that Torchwood packet form the gallery, the images don't show up on the editing screen on my computer. I only put those ones because they were properlly cropped and had the correct price siz,e your Tocrhwood needs to be further left. Also put your Space Race 2 on the page because it is so much better thnan the first. This is the Honey Shroom I draw. If you like it, edit it. Just came here to say hi! ErnestoAM (talk) 13:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey TCLP, can you PLEASE get rid of the rule that says every world has to have a coinium, gemium, zenium and endium? It's causing rushed and lack luster plants, I think Space Race was fine with just a gemium, and Tiki Island doesn't have any premium plants but it is fine. Also this is causing plants that have nothing to do with the theme of the world to be added such as Cash-ew in Space Race, that plant belongs in Party 99'. I'm not getting angry, but I think a bit more free willl in world design is better, I think you should drop the outline and when someone makes a world, we can review it and make necessary changes. Tell you what, to bolster the amount of gemiums, coiniums, zeniums, etc... We'll make some with Player's House. Thanks for considering. Request Hey TClP, going ot be gone for the next couple of days, but will be on later this week, can you mka esure Players House is being worked on, we found the world map logo and can you edit Bubble's Staff scetion and put a picture, thanks in advance. About jack fruit... Hey tplc I know that industrI'll Revolution is full. But do you think my jack fruit could be added? It really fits the theme and this world has tons of flying zombies. He could be an endium, gemium, coinium, or anything. ThanksGummyboys (talk) 13:31, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey TCLP for the profile names it says we are just Server Administrators, instead of Server Helpers, also thanks for getting rid of that red bar and I won't overload people. TCLP, on the stafff page I realized we have no thread mods, also I renamed them Database Moderators, what is the rules for promotion on that one, like how long and how many edits, we also need more codex moderators bevause are only one is inactive, and we need some more rollbacks, also Forum Database doesn't appear on the index for me, but I don't know if it appears for you. Also TCLP can we rename Rollback Codeback, wanted to do it myself, but could not find rollback in Special:AllMessages About pages... OMG! That Cold andchilibean came to me on the Mario Wiki and started calling me a turd. That kid just won't give up. And can I create a wordbubble. ErnestoAM (talk) 18:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Kay. When I meant outline for something, it's a rough idea of mine, it's never final and is open to change. Hey TCLP, I was looking at this world icon whihc is for Prehistoric Ages, but I kind of get more of a Tiki Island vibe, just a bit of recolouring and I think it would fit, but what do you think? Also to differentiate it from BWB, I thought we can amke the sand more white. Main.pak (don't you have it?) Hey TCLP, I was going over the templates and editing them and one thing I want to do is change all the PvZ related pictures on the warning, blocks, etc.. However I can't, I don't know why, maybe I just don't know how to code templates very well, but I can't change the pictures.I have provided you an approriate pictue to replace the pain apple, disco zombie and gatling pea because we aren;t the PVZ Wiki we are the Game Creation Wiki, the only things that should have PVZ related pictures are anything realted to PVZ O. Also Just a question, can you clean up all the bad templates like canidate for deletion, thanks, I can't in the upcoming days because I am gone on Tuesday and I'm mostly packing tomorrow. Thanks in advance. Links! Hey TCLP, your new icon is pretty nifty, anyway just wanted to ask fi you can add a poll to the wiki. It willl be under a heading on the home page titled Weekly Polls, you can do whatever you like. King Pea-Lord of all Plants (talk) 00:17, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Gold magnet--Gummyboys (talk) 01:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey can I use them old magnet in myalaskin gold rush world? The world is going to focus on money making plants. Hello I'd like to possibly create a Pompeii world concept idea. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 16:29, July 4, 2015 (UTC) World Concept Pompeii's Destruction -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 14:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Do I have permission to make my world? I have made a blog post for it, may I make a page for it? Thanks in advance--Gummyboys (talk) 16:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Bamboo Cage idea for Undead Dynasty (Plz watch) - Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 21:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, TCLP, I have a plant idea for Undead Dynasty. It's posted in this thread. King Pea supports this, but he says that your support is also needed. What do you think? Sincerely, Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 21:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC).